Wedding Vow
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Kata orang, cinta adalah musuh logika. Mungkin itu benar, karena saat ini Kuroo merasa begitu dungu. / yaoi / OOC / diksi maksa / super pendek / DLDR


**Wedding Vow**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

Kuroo Tetsurou tak sempat―dan tak berminat―menghitung berapa kali ia merobek kertas bindernya yang kusam dan meremasnya menjadi bola-bola abstrak sebelum akhirnya melemparkan gumpalan serat itu ke tempat sampah. Ia sadar itu merusak lingkungan, menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan batang-batang hijau di hutan, dan meningkatkan suhu atmosfer secara tidak langsung, namun aliran _neurotransmitter_ yang bekerja keras dalam seratus miliar neuron otaknya melumpuhkan kepeduliannya. Matanya yang gusar memelototi kertas binder yang tersisa, seakan-akan dengan cara itu satu paragraf yang ia kehendaki dapat muncul dengan sendirinya, atau setidaknya bisa membakar kertasnya sehingga ia punya alasan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Pena berlapis keringat dan lemak jari diketuk-ketukkan ke permukaan _kotatsu_ dengan tidak sabar. Tangan kirinya menjambak surai hitamnya tepat di ubun-ubun―kalau terus begini, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk kebotakan dini. Kertas binder kosong tersisa empat lembar di bagian belakang; bagian depannya penuh dengan rencana pembelajaran dan persoalan akademik lainnya, seperti isi binder pengajar kebanyakan.

Dalam satu helaan nafas, ia menibankan kepalanya ke atas _kotatsu_ seakan ingin bermimpi sejenak―namun matanya tak mampu mengatup. Ia mengutuki sel-sel kelabunya yang tak kunjung berhenti mencitrakan momen sepuluh jam lima belas menit yang lalu, saat ia baru saja mengakhiri pembelajaran di kelas Neurosains. Saat seseorang melangkah dengan buru-buru ke arahnya, lalu melontarkan permintaan yang, mungkin bagi Kuroo, mustahil ia kabulkan.

"Tolong buatkan aku janji pernikahan, Kuroo- _sensei_."

Bodohnya, Kuroo terlanjur menyanggupi―itu pun setelah paksaan berulang kali dari si peminta. Ia bukan dosen Literatur, mana mengerti ia tentang keromantisan dan keindahan janji sakral antara dua insan itu. Ia sudah mengingatkan kalau lebih baik menggunakan janji tradisional, namun si keras kepala itu terus mengisi otaknya dengan, "Janji pernikahan yang dimodifikasi akan terdengar lebih indah."

 _Memang hanya Akaashi yang sanggup membuat kata setuju keluar dari mulutku dalam sepuluh sekon._

Akaashi Keiji. Homo sapiens yang berusia setahun di bawahnya. Satu nama yang sanggup menghancurkan segala logika yang ia jaga ketat. Kuroo sendiri tak mengerti mengapa hormon oksitosin bisa tersekresi dalam tubuhnya tiap kali Akaashi memanggil namanya. Tumbuh di lingkungan yang sama, hobi yang sama, dan kini menjadi dosen di universitas yang sama meski berbeda fakultas―Akaashi mengajar di fakultas Ilmu Humaniora―dan Kuroo masih berusaha mengungkap anomali yang terjadi padanya sejak SMA.

 _Indah_.

Otaknya tak mampu merancang kata lain selain "indah". Akaashi Keiji, dengan rupa bak patung es yang dipahat dengan cermat dan aura putih tanpa emosi, adalah perwujudan kata "indah" tersebut. Keindahan itu makin memerangkapnya seiring waktu. Nekoma dan Fukurodani tak berjarak terlalu jauh, jadi ada kesempatan untuk saling bertatap muka kapanpun, sengaja maupun tidak―dan faktanya, persentase tatap mata secara tak sengaja lebih tinggi. Dan tiap tatap mata menjadi stimulus bagi kelenjar pituitarinya untuk membuncahkan oksitosin.

 _Jatuh cinta?_

Mungkin saja. Ah, tidak―posibilitas Kuroo jatuh cinta, berdasarkan fakta yang terjadi, lebih dari mungkin. Bagaimanapun, Kuroo menganggap perasaannya sebagai sebuah kekonyolan―Akaashi berkromosom XY, sama seperti dirinya. Akaashi terlahir sebagai pejantan tulen, bukan betina molek dengan figur aduhai dan senyuman manja. Cinta adalah musuh logika, begitu kata orang. Dan sepertinya itu benar―Kuroo merasa begitu dungu saat ini. Begitu dungu untuk berpikir bahwa cintanya adalah cinta terlarang dan menjijikkan. Begitu dungu untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Akaashi tak pantas menerima hatinya.

 _Cukup, cukup sudah dengan segala keabsurdan ini!_

Lima jam dan belum ada kemajuan berarti, logika Kuroo mulai mengambil alih. Percuma saja susah payah memeras otak untuk karya tulis, yang pada akhirnya hanya dibacakan kurang dari setengah menit. Diletakkannya pena di inti binder sebelum menutup buku bergaris itu dan beranjak dari _kotatsu_. _Katakan saja kalau besok aku banyak pekerjaan, Akaashi pasti mengerti_ , pikirnya.

Lima detik berikutnya, hormonnya mulai mempermainkannya lagi. Kali ini rasa bersalah yang merebut kuasa logikanya. Ia seakan ditampar oleh tangan raksasa tak kasat mata. Ia bisa mendengar nuraninya memarahinya dari dalam― _dasar manusia_ _kerdil, bodoh, hina, pengecut_. Ia bisa mengerti; Akaashi telah mempercayainya, dan ia mengecewakannya. Lelaki macam apa ia, yang sanggup menguraikan rumitnya kinerja serebrum dan syaraf namun tak mampu menyelesaikan permintaan sederhana.

Kembali, ia menyusupkan kaki ke bawah _kotatsu_ dan membuka bindernya. _Setidaknya_ , ia berpikir, _aku bisa menyumbangkan kebaikan kecil untuk Akaashi_.

.

.

" _Hari ini aku, Bokuto Koutaro, menjadikanmu, Keiji, sebagai rekan hidupku. Aku bersumpah akan hidup dalam kesetiaan sebagai suamimu, membuatmu merasa nyaman dan terproteksi, menjadi kawan dalam suka dan duka, dan menciptakan suasana penuh kasih sayang untuk kita dan keluarga kecil kita kelak. Aku bersumpah akan selalu di sisimu saat berkecukupan maupun membutuhkan, saat sakit maupun sehat, dan saat berhasil maupun gagal_... astaga, Kuroo- _sensei_ , aku tak menyangka Anda bisa membuat janji seindah ini," Akaashi memuji Kuroo di depan pintu rumahnya setelah membaca tulisannya keras-keras. "Tak salah aku meminta Anda untuk mengerjakannya. Anda memang yang terbaik!"

Kuroo siap dihina, dicerca, ataupun sekedar mendapatkan raut kecewa, namun ia belum memantapkan mental untuk menerima pujian dan rona riang Akaashi... ditambah satu pelukan singkat sebagai ungkapan terima kasih. "Akaashi―hentikan, kau tidak pantas melakukannya," ia memperingatkan.

Ya, ia tak pantas mendapat rengkuhan hangat dari pemuda yang dicintainya―Akaashi milik orang lain. Minggu depan hubungan mereka akan diresmikan, dan Kuroo telah didaulat menjadi penonton di bangku gereja sementara sang mempelai pria membacakan janji suci pernikahan. Janji yang Kuroo tulis.

"Anda sudah menerima undanganku, kan, _Sensei_?" mata Akaashi masih berbinar. Mungkin ia tak sadar kalimatnya bertransformasi secara imajiner menjadi duri-duri beracun yang menikam ulu hati Kuroo.

"Ya," hanya satu kata, sisanya menggerung dalam hati tanpa sanggup dimuntahkan. Anehnya, Kuroo tak menyesal.

 _Kurasa mereka benar―cinta membuat siapapun menjadi bodoh_.

 **The End**

PENDEK BANGET NJIR, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-OHOK!

*minum dulu*

Kayaknya ini ficku yang paling pendek (dan maksa) yang pernah kubikin. Dan sumpah, setelah kubaca ulang, ternyata Kuroo OOC abis, malah terkesan kayak Iwaizumi di sini. Akaashi juga OOC, biasanya dia yang direpotin tapi sekarang malah ngerepotin orang. Tadinya aku pengen bikin yang minta Kuroo buat nulis janji pernikahan itu Bokuto, tapi ntar bakal ketebak dong endingnya Akaashi nikah sama siapa. Dan yeah... kayaknya masih terlalu cepat ribuan tahun buat bikin diksi dewa kayak author-author yang lain. Btw ini terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan serial Perception, di mana main charanya disuruh sama temen ceweknya buat bikinin sumpah pernikahan.

Oke, sudah dulu ya curhatnya. Selamat RnR~


End file.
